xeno_the_beyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Wonders of Tomorrow
Wonders of Tomorrow is the signature Endowment of the Encyclopedia of Nightmares, machines that allow them to use the Dread Powers of the Enemy. Observation The memetic complex created by the Encyclopedia and Crank Theories is sparked by a third component: exposure to the supernatural. Whenever a hunter suffers a breaking point from observing a supernatural occurrence with a rough Dread Power dot rating less than or equal to her Wonders of Tomorrow rating, she rolls normally. However, on a Success or Exceptional Success, she gains the Visionary Condition. New Condition: Visionary (Persistent) You have seen beyond the veil, and are driven to duplicate what you saw. Each time you see the same type of supernatural occurrence (including this time), you may roll Wits+Occult instead of checking for Integrity loss. This is an extended roll, and your goal is to accumulate the value of the supernatural effect squared. You gain a +1 bonus to the roll if the supernatural effect is caused by a machine; +2 if you can take the machine apart. You may only have one iteration of the Visionary Condition at a time. Beat: You ignore an obligation or suffer a breaking point in the process of trying to see the supernatural occurrence again. Resolution: You go a chapter without witnessing any kind of supernatural event. You attempt your maximum number of rolls. You accumulate the necessary successes and progress to the Cloistered Condition. In addition, you may voluntarily lose this Condition before you would attempt any breaking point roll. New Merit: Inoculated (*-***) Prerequisite: Wonders of Tomorrow You may add your dots in Inoculated to any breaking point roll related to exposure to the supernatural. If you do not currently have the Visionary Condition, you may add two more dots as well. Invention Once the Encyclopedist has gained all of the necessary data, she sequesters herself in her "lab" (anything from an actual laboratory to a squat with a toolbox) and begins inventing. She only leaves the lab for parts, which must include an object or body part involved in creating the supernatural effect. New Condition: Cloistered (Persistent) You have gathered all of the data you need, and are starting to invent. Each day, roll Intelligence+the lower of Crafts or Occult; your goal is to accumulate the same number of successes you needed to resolve the Visionary Condition. You make the roll at a +1 bonus if the Dread Power affects technology, +2 if it is technological. Each day that passes, you also suffer a breaking point at a modifier equal to +3 minus your Wonders of Tomorrow. Beat: Suffer a breaking point related to obtaining the necessary supplies. Take lethal or aggravated damage while obtaining necessary supplies (once per chapter). Resolution: Accumulate the necessary successes. Reach your maximum number of rolls and regress to the Visionary Condition. Be forcibly prevented from working for an entire chapter. Behold! After the device is built, it can be used to duplicate a single Dread Power. Each Wonder of Tomorrow has a rating equal to the dot rating of the Dread Power included, and a reserve of Willpower equal to its creator's Wonders of Tomorrow rating. The Willpower is spent to activate the Dread Power, which operates exactly as though the hunter herself had used it. The Willpower reserve may be "refueled" by draining Willpower from a restrained, unconscious, or cooperative being of the same type with an Intelligence+the lower of Medicine or Occult roll; each success transfers one Willpower and inflicts one level of Lethal damage to the donor. Exceptional Successes on either part of the invention process may be spent on the following, one each: * The Wonder of Tomorrow can be built without the organ or object normally required. * The hunter creates a Blueprint: a set of step-by-step instructions that allow another hunter with the necessary dots in Wonders of Tomorrow to gain the Cloistered Condition with a successful Intelligence+Occult+Wonders of Tomorrow-rating roll. * The Wonder of Tomorrow begins with one point of Willpower in its reserve.